buttercup and kaor, the love of space and time of
by awesomedawesome
Summary: kaor is a chracter that i made and he is unaware of his past of when he was 5 until the day he met buttercup of the ppgz


buttercup and kaor, the love of space and time of the magic dimeshien

i do not own the ppgz or any related characters.

kaor pov

hi my name is kaor and i was adopted when i was 5, i have no memories before that and when i ask my dad about it he just says "don't worry about it it's fine." my

dad is a genius and makes me the best gifts and stuff. today is my 15th birthday and my dad got me my own hoverboard that can surf on the waves of the air. anyways

i was going to school on my hover board and i know what your thinking but it's your birthday, but as usual my dad believes that education is the most important thing

in a child's life so i go to school no matter what, so where was i oh yeah! i was flying to school when i flew right in buttercup and i got knocked out.

buttercup's pov

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh" i screamed from the pain in my head. i looked around to see some idiot falling uncounsiusly my friends told me " can you go get him buttercup we

might be late to school." i sighed and went to go get him. i was flying at my top speed and only inches away from grabbing him when he suddenly woke up.

kaor's pov

i woke up to see buttercup infront of me, only inches away. i looked around to see i was falling. i screamed and i think i heard buttercup cursing i closed my eyes

and was scared half to death, i couldn't hold it in anymore, i was scared and somehow a bubble wraped around me and a light between me and buttercup began to emerged.

and i was nocked out again of couse.

buttercup's pov

i saw him wake up and screamed i began cursing under my breath and i think he noticed. his eyes began to glow a rainbow color and a bubble wrapped around us and a

light appeared between us and when i opened my eyes i saw that there was a forest around me and i quickly noticed that i was next to that boy and i yelled " what

happed and where are we!" he just kept looking up and i wanted to know what was so important that he was looking at and when i looked up the room went black and red.

there was a girl there and she had a bunch of poles going through her. she looked...happy. she had blue hair and she looked weird enough to get me shoken

up and if i was shoken up then this boy must be terrified. the boy said "sister" i looked at him he looked so sad as if he had nothing to live for and i looked back

at the girl when she went in the wall. i tried getting her but the boy grabed my and he started to sink but before he sunk all the way he said "no, this was her choice,

she did this all for me and she will escape...one...day. i looked at him like he was insane and suddenly i started sinking, i tried fighting it but no avail.

and when i sunk all the way i opened my eyes to see that i was in a batle field and saw that boy again except this time he looked angry and like this was a all or

nothing battle, he looked younger too, he was thirteen. i turned to look at his opponet and he was a boy no more than thirteen. he had black hair and red eyes. he had

a green shirt and white pants. he looked as if he was enjoyng the fight. and i yell "what the hell is going on here?" but they didn't looked they just stared at

eachother as if waiting for one of them to move and sure enough the boy that i keep seeing just started running up to the guyand tried punching him with major speed but

the black hair boy blocked it with one fist and threw him a few yards away, i was actully impressed with this guys strenght and speed. my jaw was hanging for

pets sake. i looked to see if the other guy was okay and i saw him and i flew up to him and tried grabbing his arm but i went right trhough him. i was shocked so bad

that i didn't realized that he already ran to the black haired boy and punched his face so hard that he was flyng into a huge mountain and when the smoke cleared

the black haired boy was on the ground with his hand over his face and he was causing a bunch of bad words. i looked at the mystery boy and he was saying " if you

don't stop now i will have to kill you, do you want that , huh, i mean i don't, and here you are trying to kill me and all i want to do is save you, because if you go

he will kill you and i dont want you to die you hear me, saujango?

A/N i know not good to short and stuff but you know should see if you guys want me to keep going so send me a review oh and wait i haven't told you what kaor looks like, he has brown hair wears a black and white jacket with dark green pocket pants. 


End file.
